The investigation supported by this grant concerns immunologically specific suppression of renal allograft rejection in the rat and rabbit (enhancement). The biological reagents used to suppress rejection are various forms of donor histocompatibility antigen; alloantibody directed against donor histocompatibility antigens; and anti-idiotypic antibody directed against anti-donor alloantibody.